a thousand paper cranes
by thymespirit01
Summary: Naruto x Kagome - A thousand paper cranes, a thousand fluttering dreams, a thousand shattered hopes, one glimpse of light. He was the last person she believed in.
1. the legend

_AN: Revised and edited July 18th. A story told in bits and pieces._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or Naruto_

_**the first paper crane**_

_**-x-**_

**the legend**

_**-x-**_

"_She never believed. There was nothing to believe…"_

_**-x-**_

Higurashi Kagome stared at the small, delicate piece of orange paper. A pile of crumpled pieces in various colors littered the floor, its vibrant colors making the dull white appear as a rainbow.

To her, each bit of crumpled origami represented a lost fragment of her hope.

Inhaling in deeply, she proceeded to fold the thin sheet of paper.

_Again._

Her fingers had never been that nimble, but they seemed to be useless after she got haesitque motus. At first the loss of movements in her hands didn't bother her that much; art work and craft was never her forte. It would've continued on like that if she hadn't heard of the legend of the thousand paper cranes.

_They say that anyone who folds a thousand origami cranes will be granted a wish by the holy bird, especially wishes of long lives or recovery from illness or injury. _

"Ha," some people might go. "Who believes in_ that_?" She might've been one of them, before, when she could still choose what to believe in and not worry if her wrong choice would effect her life. But now, in her world of blinding white hospital walls and flashing lights, torturous pain and a constant ache in her body, it was the only thing holding her down to this world. It was her single glimpse of hope.

The soft noise of nurses chattering suddenly grew louder as their footsteps approached the door. The sound alerted Kagome and quickly she raised her awareness, and her dull, azure eyes flitted to the side, focusing on the creaky wooden door. The murmured voices became louder as the owners drew nearer.

"…poor things got a tumor. He's always so bright and happy too. I wonder if he knows the truth."

Blue eyes narrowed at the emotion under the words. One she heard one too many times aimed at her. One that had an underlying of 'you're weak'.

_Pity._

Her fingers moved along the paper, folding it quickly, her mind subconsciously memorizing the procedure after millions of tries beforehand. But she didn't notice her fingers that were for once, in smooth and fluid motion, as she strained to hear more of the conversation.

"Oh, dear. It can't be Naruto could it?"

Naru…to? The swirly thing in ramen?

Her fingers didn't cease its crafting and the piece of origami paper started forming into a bird like shape.

"Blond boy with blue eyes, yes that's him."

Something fluttered in her heart, but Kagome couldn't figure out what. Delicate fingers smoothed the edges of the bird, perfecting the wings and head.

"Poor thing…Parents must be devastated…"

As the voices faded and she couldn't hear anything more, Kagome looked down and stared at the neatly folded orange paper crane entangled in her fingers, eyes tingled with shock.

She had just folded her first origami crane. Subconsciously. (_Hah, how's that for skill?_ she thought smugly.)

In the deepest corners of her mind, she named it.

…

_Naruto… _

_**-x-**_

" _..but now, believing was the only thing she could do."_

_**-x-**_

_AN: Yes, I made up _haesitque motus. _I couldn't find the correct illness for Rukia, and I wasn't especially bothered to read through thousands and thousands of illnesses that target the muscles, so I made one up XD The name itself means 'clogged movement' in latin. The illness is one that targets the muscles and nerves. It's kind of like a paralysis in your body, except it isn't as severe and only limits your movement. A lot. _

_Reviews are love._


	2. seeing blue

_AN: Revised and edited July 18th._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Naruto or Inuyasha._

_**the second paper crane**_

_**-x-**_

**seeing blue**

_**-x-**_

"_Her eyes were the purest of blue, the windows to her soul…" _

_**-x-**_

She stared out the window at the blue birds chirping happily in the entangled branches of the oak tree basking in the warm sunlight, at the brown furred squirrels scurrying up and down the wide trunk. She watched the white daisies sway softly in the wind while the healthy green leaves rustled as the breeze flitted through them.

Her azure eyes narrowed and became darker. She could hardly contain her snort of disgust. How _happy_ it all seemed. Those fuzzy fools didn't know how cold and unforgiving life was. While everyone and everything else was cheerful and living in the moment, and the damn feathery little things chirped away happily, people _suffered._

"Appreciate life," her former philosophy teacher had once told her. "We can't ask for more."

Hah. Oh, she would. If her life was worth enjoying.

In which she was determined it was not.

(Because it wasn't.)

Hope… hope was just something arrogant fools whom had a chance of life in front of them created. Would something as simple as _hope_ cure you of haesitque motus?

Her fists tightened in anger. Caught up in her raging emotions, she lowered her guard and didn't sense the presence of someone else creeping up on her. Slowly, a pair of hands hovered near her back…

"_BOO_!"

Caught completely off guard, she let out a squeak of terror as she turned to face her attacker, shock written all over her face.

Time seemed to stop. Her clear azure eyes were staring into a pair of blue eyes _identical_ to her own. Only it seemed as if their eyes were brighter and full of vigor, while hers were dull and lifeless.

Her mouth was agape with surprise, body ridged, and golden yellow hair billowed slightly in the breeze.

_Blonde hair and blue eyes… Was this guy….Naru..to?_

_**-x-**_

_On the windowsill, bathing in warm sunlight rested a smooth, perfectly folded blue paper crane._

_**-x-**_

"_But she closed off the windows along time ago…"_

_**-x-**_

_AN: Yeah, I know it seems boring, but soon it'll get interesting. And Kagome has met Naruto! Who knows what I'll throw in their path :]_

_Reviews are love._


	3. golden haired freak

_AN: Happy new years guys! My resolution will defiantly be to update more frequently! _

_ demon's purity, gomen! A friend told me that nutshell was a synonym for weirdo, so TT^TT I'm embarrassed xD_

_ Paint-In-Color, wow! Congrats! I never had or never will have the patience to fold 1000 paper cranes. It must be awesome to know you've accomplished such thing. Did you wish for anything?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or Naruto. _

_**the third paper crane**_

_**-x-**_

**golden haired "freak"**

_**-x-**_

"_She was like the darkness itself, her soul cold and dark…"_

_**-x-**_

"My favorite is miso-ramen, but I also love beef flavored ramen, or chicken flavored ramen. Oh! Seafood ramen also rocks! Not to mention…"

Kagome was still sitting on her wheelchair, unmoving, and staring at him in complete and utter shock.

He was…

He was _different._

Their entire conversation had been different to every interaction she ever had with anybody.

Not only had he scared the living daylights out of her, but right after he started rambling about who he was and surprisingly, ramen. He didn't even stop to ask her for her name!

Also, his eyes seemed to be shinning with excitement and the biggest grin was on his face. Happiness and hope just seemed to radiate off him.

_Wasn't Naruto diagnosed with an incurable tumor? How could he still be so cheerful? _

"And, did you know? Ichiraku has the best ramen ever. Gee, I could eat there for every meal of my life and not get tired of it. The old man is nice to me too, he gives me so many discounts and always gives me the best seat…"

In short, he was a complete freak.

A blond haired one at that.

"You're a freak, you know that?" Kagome blurted out, not really caring for his reaction. She had spent too long with an incurable illness that could take her life at any moment to care what people thought of her.

He stopped rambling, and looked at her with wide eyes. Then, instead of leaving her alone like she expected, his grin got even unbelievably wider.

_If that was possible…_

"I like you, Kagome-chan! We're going to be great friends. The unstoppable two!"

And Kagome resumed her gaping state, while Naruto kept on rambling.

_This guy…_

_No doubt. He's a freak. _

_**-x-**_

_On the table beside them, unbeknownst to Kagome, lay a vibrant gold paper crane._

_**-x-**_

"…_and he was like a ray of sunlight, golden and warm."_

_**-x-**_

_AN: Reviews are love. _


	4. will to live

_AN: Revised and edited July 18th. Somewhat messy and rushed, but enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or Naruto._

_**the fourth paper crane**_

_**-x-**_

**will to live**

_**-x-**_

"_Her trust in life wasn't anywhere near impressive…"_

_**-x-**_

"Haruno," Kagome's voice was low with an air of commanding as she addressed one of the only people she liked, eyes staring at the back of the busy nurse's head. She twiddled the white porcelain spoon around, mixing up the carrots and potato lumps in the murky tomato depths. "Do you know a patient with blonde hair and blue eyes?"

The pink haired young nurse looked up from arranging the newly brought in amaranthine lavender flowers bathing in the warm beams of sunlight. "I know a lot of patients like that. Give me more detail, dear."

Kagome frowned in thought, eyebrows furrowing. "Naruto, was it? Hyperactive? Never stops talking about-" her nose scrunched up in distaste, "-ramen."

Sakura brought her fist to an open palm, and Kagome could almost see a light bulb appear above her head. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "That would be Naruto Uzumaki! A very nice kid he is, always happy and cheerful. He almost lights up the room you know."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Kagome murmured quietly, testing the name on her tongue. _Naruto? That's right… What was wrong with his parents? Are they a family of ramen-loving freaks?_

Her next question was short and direct. "And what is he diagnosed with?"

The young nurse's face seemed to fall, ruefulness clouding her eyes. "…I've been told a brain tumor. One even Dr. Uchiha Sasuke can't cure."

_The Uchiha is one of the best surgeons in the world. If even he can't fix it, then it is surely incurable. Death is certain. _The cerulean-eyed girl frowned. _How can he still be so optimistic and full of life? Does he even know that his tumor is incurable?_

"And he is cheerful because he's going to die? Suicidal imbecile," she snorted, voice dripping with distaste.

Sakura grinned slightly at her indifferent manner. She could never guess what was going on in her head. "I think it's more like hopefulness. Dreaming that he can live. _Believing _that he can. He has…a strong will."

The raven-haired girl's frown deepened and her azure eyes were dark. _Hopefulness? Dreams? Putting belief in such fools? What was the matter with him? He's going to _die, _and no matter what he does, nothing could change that._

Suddenly there was a small stir (_was it of anxiety? She wondered.) _in her heart. _Not even the legend of the thousand paper cranes. _

"…how long does he have."

Sakura tipped her head to one side in thought. "I would say a year, give or take a few months."

Her voice was quite as she murmured a quiet "oh, I see."

Suddenly, Sakura's malachite eyes twinkled with mischief and her voice was hopeful as she asked, "Kagome-chan, could it be that you like Naruto?"

Kagome's sharp cobalt eyes were blank and cold as she stared dully at the storm clouds gathering in the sky outside her window.

…

"No. I hate him."

_**-x-**_

_On her table side, resting next to a vase of slightly shriveled aureate poppies, harshly put down was a slightly crumpled, stygian atramentous paper crane._

_**-x-**_

"…_the moment she heard she had leukemia, the moment she lost her will."_

_**-x-**_

_AU: **Vocabulary**- Amaranthine: Purple_

_Aureate: Golden_

_Stygian: very dark._

_Atramentous: Pitch black_

_Questions and answers- **Why does Kagome keep looking outside the window?** Because she longs to go outside and live her life to the fullest instead of being cooped up in a hospital room. _

_**Does Kagome actually fold the paper cranes? **Well, that's for you to figure out ;)_

_**Why is Kagome so OOC? **Wouldn't you be cynical and dark if you found out you had leukemia at the age of where you're just about to really experience life?_

_Well, the chapters are getting longer and longer huh? And we're slowly approaching more interaction between Kagome and Naruto! _

_Reviews are love._


	5. lonely

_AN: Un beta-ed. Rushed this out and is not very good quality, will edit in a few days or so. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or Naruto. I also disclaim Naruto's dream, as it belongs to Chandler in the tv show "friends."_

.

_**the fifth paper crane**_

_**-x-**_

**lonely**

_**-x-**_

"_it wasn't as if she was lonely or anything. She just liked being alone"_

_**-x-**_

The metal bench she was sitting on seemed colder than usual as the chill seeped through the thin material of her pants. Soft chatter surrounded her, and the clinking of spoons against the white porcelain bowls could be heard. Kagome picked at her potatoes dully. She sat at an entire table alone, everyone avoiding her like the plague. But it was fine with her; she liked it better. This way, no one would bother her with useless banter. _This way, there was no one to let her down._

The cold alloy table trembled as a heavy tray was dropped unceremoniously on the patterned surface. Her pupil peered to her right where the distraction sounded. After getting a glimpse of warm golden hair that seemed to glow with radiance, her indigo orbs widened (_Did her eyes just brighten a little bit? He wondered) _and her jaw dropped open. (_Him again? Why is he so infatuated with me? She thought, bewildered.)_

"Hey Kagome-chan!"

She stared at the person who dared intrude at her table. People around her had started whispering and pointing at them to their friends. But the hyperactive blue-eyed man sitting next to her paid no attention to them as he continued talking like a hundred judging eyes weren't glued on them.

"You know what really sucks? This food. Potatoes and rice? Really? Ramen is so much better…"

The instant Naruto started rambling again, she caught herself staring and snapped her mouth close. Frowning deeply in discontent, she averted her gaze back to the food on her plate and tried to block out the sound of his annoying voice. But it was hard, she grumbled to herself as he started nudging her, and flailing his arms about to prove his point.

_Crazy ramen-lover._

"And so then, in my dream I'm standing in the middle of the cafeteria right? And I'm wearing _nothing. _So as expected, everyone was staring at me. Then suddenly, there's this ringing sound and I look down. And what do I see? A phone… _there. _Everyone is looking at me, and I didn't know what to do, so I picked up the phone. And it was my stepfather, Kyuubi. And I thought, well that's weird, 'cause my stepdad never calls me!"

She coughed, choking on her food. Laughter was bubbling inside of her _(he was so stupid! She thought, but some how it sounded like she was smiling). _Don't laugh, she chanted to herself. Don't laugh.

Managing to stop coughing and washing down her smile with a single gulp of water, she put up her walls again, keeping her face carefully emotionless and cold. Ignoring him, she focused on playing listlessly with her food, not feeling hungry anymore. _(What's wrong with me? She thought. I haven't even felt like smiling in so long… ever since..)_

Naruto smiled (almost knowingly). Suddenly, he unexpectedly wrapped his arms around her waist and started tickling her playfully. "C'mon Kagome, laugh! You know you want too!" he sang in singsong voice.

"_Look at him, with that girl. What do you think he's doing?"_

"_I know. Is he mental or something?"_

_"How does he stand being with her?"_

"_I don't want to be friends with someone who spends time with _her."

_"Yeah, lets avoid him."_

Kagome adverted her gaze to the group of "popular" kids at the other table. They were staring at her and Naruto judgingly, unsatisfied frowns on their face. _(she didn't want them to look at him like that… even if she didn't know why). _Her eyebrows furrowed, and she made her decision. Almost like a reflex, the raven-haired girl shoved him away from her harshly, frown deepening and glare becoming colder.

She hated him, yes, but she wasn't completely heartless. She knew what would happen to him if he didn't stop hanging out with her. She knew that someone as soft and naïve as him would be utterly _destroyed _if they started treating him like they did her. _(Besides, she didn't like him. It was better for him to leave, better for both of them.)_

Naruto's smile disappeared instantly, and worry was etched on his face. "What's wrong, Kagome?" he asked, extending an arm out to touch her arm comfortingly.

In an instant, she slapped his hand away from her. "Don't touch me!" she snarled, faded azure eyes burning with intense anger.

The concern on his face grew, he drew back his hand in confusion, and his cerulean orbs had a tint of hurt in them. "Kagome-"

"Shut up!" she screamed, covering her ears with her hands. "Shut up, shut up, _shut up! _Do you not see me here trying to make you go away? Can you not realize that I think you are a disgusting excuse for a human? Did you not see that no one was sitting with me? There's a reason for that! I absolutely _detest_ the company of another human being. Stop talking to me, you ramen-loving freak! Take your stupid "will to live"with you and_ leave me alone_!"

When she finished, an eerie silence had fallen over the entire cafeteria. Everyone had their gaze on the furious raven-haired girl. Then, like a storm, whispers broke out, getting louder and louder by the second. Slowly, distinct, judging voices rose above the chatter.

"Bitch!"

"How dare you?"

"Insane freak!"

Naruto stood gaping at her, unhidden shock and hurt etched on his tan features. "I..I.." he stuttered, her tirade rendering him speechless. Undisturbed by her surroundings, Kagome went back to eating her potatoes without sparing the distressed blond-haired man a single glance. (_This is for the best. She thought. I don't even like the company of another person.) _

Suddenly, she felt as if the air was hit out of her as she was grabbed by the collar of her shirt violently and raised up from the chair. Kagome stared into the fuming umber eyes of Naruto's best friend, Kiba.

"Put me down, dog-boy," she said, voice steady and showing no fear, but a tinge of panic had entered her cyan orbs. (_This loyalty…) _

"_You fucking bitch_," he seethed.

_**-x-**_

"_or that's what she kept telling herself…"_

_**-x-**_

_AN: Reviews are love._


	6. angel

_AN: Welcome to chapter 6. This is just a small addition, as I am still on a brief hiatus. But I supposed the next chapter will come out in under a month, if life treats me well ^^. Un-betaed as I am a lazy ass. Oh, and I want to mention that this update is because of a review/favorite I got from iWrote. If you want someone to thank, thank her xD _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or Naruto._

_**the sixth paper crane**_

_**-x-**_

_**angel**_

_**-x-**_

"_she had never had such thing like a guardian angel, protecting her from harm…"_

_**-x-**_

She didn't know how it happened. Her memories of it were fuzzy, and everything happened in a second. But his words still echoed in her head, loud and clear.

"Bitch, how dare you speak down to Naruto like that? He was only trying to be nice!" the brown haired boy, whose grip on her collar was tighter than ever, seethed, eyes burning with unbridled rage. "But we should've known," he sneered, disdain dripping from his voice. "Anybody who even speaks to you is sooner or later hurt! You're like a curse!"

Her expression didn't change as she just stared at him with empty eyes. "Getting hurt would be your faults, not mine," she said, voice in monotone, staring into his fury-ignited orbs dully.

Shock coursed through Kiba's body as her words penetrated his mind. "_What did you say_?"

She shrugged, averting her gaze. "Getting hurt is your choice, I'm not forcing you to feel bad because of my words."

The Inuzuka gaped in complete and utter surprise, opening his mouth, and snapping them shut soon after no sound came out.

"Besides," she continued. "You are just pathetic people if you depend on others for your own happiness."

He was so close, so close to just throwing her against the hard wall, and just ending it right there and then, but he wanted -no, he needed to let her feel what she made others feel. "That must be easy for you to say," he bit out, contempt clear in his voice. "After all, you're that hated little girl who's never had any visitors!"

Her eyes flew open in surprise, mouth tilting into a frown before she could stop it. He grinned inwardly at getting the response he wanted. But he wasn't done yet, oh no. Not by a long run. "No one wants you here," he dragged out every syllable, forcing her to look straight into his eyes as he spoke. Her eyebrows furrowed, as she looked down, entire body tense. Her pale, limp hand, which was dangling uselessly at her side, trembled, then clenched into a fist.

_I know that..._

"Yeah? And so?" she whispered through gritted teeth. "Being the stubborn bitch I am, I'm not going to leave. Not yet."

Unbidden fury swirled in his umber orbs at her words, anger building inside of him like a burning pit in his stomach. His grip tightened even more, knuckles snow white from the lack of blood circulation. "You'd be better off dead," he hissed, meaning every word he was saying. His grip on her shirt tightened until she was almost choking.

Kagome bit her lip so hard, the metallic taste of blood entering her tongue. She felt like she was drowning, heart, soul, everything begging for a breath of air. _I know, you don't need to tell me that again. I know..._

But this was exactly what she had trained herself for, exactly what she created the wall around her heart for. She had to be strong. "Yeah?" she said, voice hardening by the second. "At least I'm not a piteous excuse for a human being that finds comfort only in the presence of a mangy, smelly, _dog."_

Suddenly, she felt the breath being knocked out of her chest as the brute force of being thrown into the wall hit her, and she crashed into the stony wall. Her skull hit the cold rock and snapped down painfully. Every nerve in her body screamed. As if in slow motion, her body collapsed into a heap on the ground below. Her small, frail body shook as coughs racked her body and blood was splattered on the floor beneath her. Unfocused blue eyes looked up at the hazy figure of someone towering over her.

A fist was raised.

Eyes closed as if in acceptance.

"Just die."

_Those words were so cold…_

Squeezing her eyelids closer together, she braced herself, waiting for the impact of his stone hard fist on her delicate neck that would end her time on earth; and somehow, that wasn't okay anymore. _But it never came._

Her cerulean orbs opened just a slit, then widened in shock.

There, standing before her, arms spread out as if to protect her, was Naruto. Blood gushed out of his mouth seconds after Kiba's fist met his chest, staining the ground crimson. He doubled over in pain, falling to the ground, supporting his body weight with trembling knees and arms. Kiba, who still had his fist out, was unmoving in shock, not willing to accept that fact that he just injured the person he was trying to defend.

But Kagome was so surprised, her heart skipped a beat. Two beats. Three. It felt like the entire world had frozen, and only Naruto, who was on the floor coughing up cerise, was moving. It felt like the only thing that mattered in the world was Naruto, who was hurting _because of her, yet again._

The world started moving again as Kiba screamed shrilly, realizing what he had done. "Wh..wha.." intangible sounds came tumbling out of her mouth. She was shaking. Her azure eyes were wide. Slowly, the raven-haired girl brought her thin arms to hug her quivering body as if a meager attempt to protect herself from unseen adversaries. "Why?" she finally whispered, letting her cold front break down for the first time in years. _What are you doing? I just insulted you. Why are you protecting me, Naruto?_

His vermillion stained lips tilted up into a small smile as he looked back at her. (_she looked so sad… he thought. I need to protect her, I need to chase away the sorrow.)"…_Friends protect each other, right?"

_Fri…ends?_

In Kagome's eyes, no-one looked more like an angel than Naruto.

_**-x-**_

_In the air, hanging by fine strands of thread, floated two beautifully matched paper cranes, flying side by side, rejoicing in the air. _

_**-x-**_

_AN: Reviews are love._


	7. worth something

_AN: Sorry for the delay, but the good thing is that I'm just about off Hiatus and almost back to updating normally. I know its short, but bear with me XD_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or Naruto._

**the seventh paper crane**

_**-x-**_

**worth something**

_**-x-**_

In the blinding white room, the only sounds that could be heard were the soft rustling of the bandages and he carefully wrapped them around her wrist. She was silent as she stared at him with blank azure eyes, small, frail arm limp in his warm hands. (_they looked so small compared to his, so pale_) He didn't say a word as he concentrated on her wrist, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. A small frown graced her face as she bit her lip.

"…why?"

He let out a small hiss of frustration as her words snapped him out of his concentration and he messed up. Sighing lightly, he looked up to meet her eyes. "What?"

She lowered her head a little, face impassive but a glimmer of guilt swam in her cerulean orbs. "Why did you save me?"

He widened his eyes in understanding, then grinned softly, "Didn't I tell you before? Because we're friends. And friends always protect each other."

"But I'm not worthy of being your friend! I'm always mean to you, I ignore you, I even insulted you in front of the entire cafeteria!" she cried, some emotion finally escaping her after all these years…after him. "I don't get it... what's so interesting about me that you just won't leave?"

He was quite for a little bit, thinking, staring outside the window at the fading twilight. She sat there, the pain in her wrist forgotten as she awaited his reply, head bowed down and staring directly at her clasping hands. (_was she.. fearing his answer? Was she really_ afraid _that he'd find no reason and leave her?_)

"I don't really know," he finally said, voice hushed, eyes not meeting hers. "Maybe its because you remind me of myself."

She just stared at her trembling hands, not saying anything. He looked at her almost sadly at her, then stretched out his hand and slowly tipped her head up to meet her eyes.

"Besides," his voice was strong and unwavering, and as she searched her eyes for a hint of dishonesty she could only find truth. Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes glimmered. (_why were they so alike…?)_

"You're worth so much more than you think."

_**-x-**_

_In the comforting hold of warm hands, lay an effervescent rose colored paper crane, folded to perfection with rounded wings spread out in an embrace._

_**-x-**_

_AN: Reviews are love._


	8. just like we always were

_AN: Thank you Anon reviewer, your review made my day! This chapter is dedicated to you ^^ And to answer your question, they're still at the hospital, but because it's a very large children's hospital, they all have "lunch times" and "classes" to supply them with information and the such, kind of like school… only it's a hospital and it wasn't unusual at all for more than half the class to be absent. Hence, the "popular group", just like any other school. _

_Special thanks to x0SilverFeathersx0 for beta-ing this chapter !_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Inuyasha or Naruto._

**the eighth paper crane**

_**-x-**_

**just like we always were**

_**-x-**_

"Ne, ne! Kagome-chan, like this? Is this good? I followed every one of your instructions, even though it was really hard. But I tried my best, and look! Is it good? Ne, Kagome-chan, are you listening?"

"Uzumaki…"

He looked at her with wide innocent blue eyes, a childish grin gracing his features. "Yes, Kagome-chan?"

"Stop talking for a second! You're making me lose focus!"

An all too confident smirk made its way to his mouth. "Are you saying I'm distracting? That you can't keep your eyes off _this—_" he gestured to his chest, "wonderful six-pack? That you can't resist your urges for me?" He slyly pushed his face into hers, staring unabashedly into her azure orbs. Kagome stared back with a light blush dusting her cheeks, before she lowered her head. She raised a clenched fist.

Naruto quickly leaned back, gulping in fear as he could almost _see_ the anger roll off her in waves. Now, he was pretty sure, was the time to be scared. "Kagome-chan?" he squeaked. "I… I was just joking!"

"Five seconds, Uzumaki."

The blonde haired boy started quaking in fear as he nodded furiously, leaping off the bed (when had he become an olympic long jump champion, he thought dryly) and sprinting out her door, almost bumping into a nurse ("Gomenesai, gomenesai, excuse me!") as he escaped out into hall. True to her word, no less than five seconds later a small, irate blue eyed girl stomped out her room to give chase, her furious yells echoing in the corridor.

"UZUMAKI, WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOUR _'WONDERFUL SIXPACK'_ ISN'T GOING TO BE SO WONDERFUL ANYMORE!"

_**-x-**_

The two young teens sat on the bed, both red-faced and gasping for air. Naruto adorned a bump on his head, courtesy of the smug looking girl that sat next to him. The smile she wore as she tried to get her breath back was triumphant, and mirth bubbled in her eyes.

He decided that the painful bump was worth it, if only he could see her eyes laughing and her mouth smiling, because she looked more beautiful than ever, just by being _happy_.

She looked up as he tapped her shoulder, shoving something pink in her face. She looked down and in his outstretched hand lay a crumpled, crudely folded (though she had to admit, it looked like it had been crafted with effort) paper crane. She glanced at Naruto questioningly. He gave a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head.

"So, Kagome-chan. Is it good?"

_**-x-**_

_A vibrant coral hued paper crane swayed in the warm summer breeze, hanging by an invisible thread, looking as if it was soaring into the heavens._

_**-x-**_

"Yeah… it's pretty."

_**-x-**_

AN: Reviews are love.


	9. crack in reality

AN: I have no excuses. I'm sorry. This chapter is crap.

**Chapter 9**

**crack in reality**

"_who was the real Kagome?"_

"So Kagome-chan, tell me about yourself."

Kagome looked up from her yellow paper crane, facial expression one of surprise. "About myself?" she echoed dumbly.

The boy sprawled atop her bed looked amused. "Yes, about yourself. Like, your favorite color, favorite food," he gave a boyish grin and slyly continued: "if you're a virgin or not…"

Her normally pale face colored instantly. Lightly smacking his arm with one hand and the other holding the incomplete origami crane, she replied, "what? you mean like 20 questions?"

He tapped his chin, thinking, then rolled over so he was facing the stark white ceiling. "Would 20 questions be enough? I want to know more about you though.. he mused aloud. "You know Kagome-chan, you really interest me."

Kagome froze.

_"Tell me more about yourself."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"'Cause you really interest me. And because I love you."_

_"You l-love me!?"_

_"I didn't tell you before? Well then, Kago-chan, I love you."_

_A sun smiles._

_"I.. I love you too!"_

"Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan? Kaagooomeeee-chaaann?" worried blue eyes snapped her out of her daze. "You okay? You spaced out for a sec."

A short gasp escaped her lips. Frantically, she pushed him back, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Huh? Kagome-chan?" a concerned Naruto asked, looking baffled at her response to him.

Her heart thudded wildly in her chest. For just a moment, his hair was silver and eyes a molted golden. For just a moment they were together again. For just a moment the world held only him and her. For just a moment she was in love again.

_He promised he'd stay always, to scare away the ghosts..._

"Stay away from me!" she shrieked, holding her head with trembling hands. "You promised! You _promised_ you'd…" her voice broke, and her thinner-than-usual figure crumbled to ashes.

_To slay all the monsters in the dark..._

"Go away…" she sobbed. "Just… please…"

_To love her forever..._

"Kagome!" now Naruto was frantic as he held on to her waving arms and crushed her to his body, trying to calm her down. Her entire body shook and her eyes were dead, yet filled with an indescribable horror. "Kagome-chan, I'm sorry! Please calm down!"

He held her for what seemed like forever as she just cried into his chest. He smoothed down her hair soothingly, murmuring words of encouragement.

"Promise me.. promise me you wont leave again.." she hiccupped, hot tears leaked from her eyes to his shirt, but they were so real she wasn't sure they were hers. "I love you, I /_love_/ you! Don't leave… I love you _so much_, Inuyasha."

His arms hesitated, but then hugged her tighter.

"…I promise I'll stay beyond forever."

"_I promise to stay beyond forever…" Molten eyes gazed down at her. _

She cried harder.

•

"_i thought i knew but now i've lost sight of her."_

•

_AN: I am a shit author for not updating this sooner and the chapter is absolute crap but I'm sorry guys. _


End file.
